Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Irishninja0
Hello my fellow creepypasta readers. This is my mod application, which I worked long and hard to apply for. I've been here since March, and have gotten to known a lot of users here. I recently made over 100 edits, and I meet all the requirements to be a mod. I've been kicked 4 times, once accidently, so would that make it 3 times? I guess it would. I was banned only once and that was over a misunderstanding. I have many friends on the chat, ranging from animemaster to rylee the pegasis, but that doesn't mean I'll give special treatment to them. I will give fair treatment to whoever breaks the rules. One example of this is when I was beuracrat of another wiki and I had to ban a fellow beuracrat because he was breaking the rules. I also have experience from monitoring other wiki's, and the other mods know I'm trustworthy. I truly care about this wiki, I love it. I've always loved quality stories that shocked me and were very high quality. I'm generally friendly to everyone on chat and well liked by almost everyone. I want to help this site in any way I can, and right now being a mod is the best way I can help. Maybe I'll work up to admin, who knows. But I love this sit and I will take care of its chat the best way I can. Based on your past behavior and your tendancy to fight with other users I do not think you are a good candidate for Chat Moderator. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] I'm close to putting neutral. Despite your kicks and ban. You shown good behavior from what I've seen. Never say never, because limits, like fears, are often just an illusion. (talk) 05:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) same reasons as before. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 05:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Good guy, and what not. Seems very trustworthy. Only downside was the one banning, in which you used a slur. But, you know. You behave good as the other mods. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 06:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. Again, you've caused fights, drama, and you have been kicked before. I do not feel that you have what it takes to moderator a chatroom properly. 11:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Fucking Miracles ( Leave a message ) 11:47, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I think you'd make a wonderful mod. You seem to be passionate about the position and I know for sure you'll be able to effectively deal with rule-breakers. GOOD LUCK! Zyranne (talk) 13:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I think, if you really put your head and heart into it, you'd make a good mod. Sure you've been kicked before and such, but if you really tried you would do good. I hope you make it man, good luck Ban Portal for all! ( Leave a message ) 13:45, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Per Platinum and Temm. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 17:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) There is FAR too much of an overabundance of moderators on this wiki, some of them who don't even qualify for it already, so this is a no-no given. If anything, we need more admins. Sorry Irish. --"Fred Durst can surf a piece of plywood up my ass." - Trent Reznor (talk) 17:21, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Your multiple kicks and ban kind of dim your reputation and at times your behavior isn't the best, but I think you could sustain your position well. However, there are a lot of mods already, and I think that the remaining moderator slots should go to someone who qualifies for the position better. Best of luck. don't yell it gives me anxiety (talk) 20:22, August 26, 2013 (UTC) You're a good friend and don't cause fights with anyone unless you need to, I think you'd be a good chat modCreepyPastaFriend (talk) 23:27, August 26, 2013 (UTC)CreepyPastaFriend :Need to? When would you ever need to start a fight? 00:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : I was on the fence about this, Irish has improved over his time on here from my observations however, though we do have an overabundance of mods as Coffee has pointed out. --Your new super-heroic bestfriend! (talk) 03:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Apologies, Irish, but there's just way too many mods here. And I'm sorry, you don't exactly fit the criteria for being a moderator. You're a good friend, an affable sir, but you haven't contributed to the wiki much and I have ''seen quite a bit drama surrounding you. Sorry, I'm going to have decline. Mankind is a cancer (talk) 06:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) per sarah John Egbert (talk) 01:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Nothing personal, made my vote based on the information provided.. Moria Fox (talk) 02:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I have seen Irish mature greatly since I joined this wiki. I believe if he puts his mind to it, he will make a very decent mod. He is a good kid with a great heart. I do not believe he will abuse his power in any form. His mental maturaty is a definate, the progression of which can be tracked through chat logs. Irish cares very much about the heart of the wiki; community, writing, editing and reading. I support his application for modship. In my experience, Irish has been mature, polite, and civil, and I think he can do this. Me!-Bwahaha! 23:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Hurshbr You're a nice guy and you're level-headed. I think you'd do well as a mod, Irish. (Sorry my response wasn't wordy, I'm very exhausted.) [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the''']] 23:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) If only we didn't have eight Moderators right now... :Nine considering Kill's coming back next month. 21:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC)